Creation Magic
Creation Magic is not truly one of the forms of magic like the Elementals, Primal and Arcane. Instead, Creation magic is an outgrowth of tremendous research and experimentation with higher magics. As such, and interestingly, these healing magics don't derive their strength from Sorcery, as the offensive magics do, but rather from the caster's Charisma, their knowledge and understanding of the body. Abilities Healing Hands The most basic creation ability, Healing Hands is a technique to transfer a small amount of magical energy directly from the caster to the receiver. As such, Healing Hands only requires a minor action to use. Heal Wounds The primary ability of Creation Magic, Heal Wounds allows a character to, at some distance, provide health to a compatriot. Channel of Stamina Not only able to heal fellow allies, Creation magic also includes the ability to restore stamina to a tired and worn ally at the cost of a significant amount of Mana. Regeneration Unlike Heal Wounds, Regeneration allows for a constant flow of health to an ally within range. With a standard action, a character sets up the link of regeneration and then each subsequent turn uses a minor action to sustain the flow of life. The cost need only be paid once, so it pays to have this ability sustained for as long as possible. If either the caster or the target moves out of range of the ability used, the link is broken and the ability ends. Status Cures Esuna (Cure All) Esuna is the cure all ability. Curing all status effects with a single use, Esuna has two downsides. First, it requires three times as much mana to use and second, it is a purely Melee touch range. Yet, it has the added benefit of only requiring one ability instead of half a dozen or more, allowing for other abilities to be learned. Revive With revive, the Creation Mage is able to bring downed enemies back to the fight with some amount of health, albeit small. Revive cannot bring back the fully dead, though there exists some speculation that a ritual somewhere is suited for that particular task. Stasis When an ally falls and is quickly bleeding out, the Creation Mage's best tool would be to quickly revive them, bringing them back to the fight. However, with the restrictions on revive, it is oft times hard to enact a rescue of a fallen companion quickly. Thus, Stasis, an ability where, from great range you can arrest the functions of an allies dying body, preventing them from losing more health and slipping closer to death. This ability remains active on the target until they take damage or are revived in some way Skill Levels and Abilities #Healing Hands #. #. #Slow Cure # #. #Heal Minor Wounds #Deafen Cure #Channel of Stamina #Invigorate #Blind Cure #Revive #Stasis #Heal Lesser Wounds #Burn Cure # #. #River of Stamina #Poison Cure #Rejuvenate #Heal Medium Wounds #Daze Cure #. #Esuna # #Raise #Torrent of Stamina #Heal Greater Wounds #. #Regenerate #. # #. #Heal Major Wounds #. #. #. #. #Heal Deadly Wounds. #Ressurect